Freak the Freak Out: Rugrats Style!
by Brainyxbat
Summary: A Rugrats take on the Victorious special. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This has been in progress for who knows how long, and it's finally finished! This part, at least. This and its second part is and will be based on the Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out", hence the title. I don't own any of the songs used here and in the future. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Freak the Freak Out: Rugrats Style!**

Pt. 1

* * *

"Okay, let's try this one more time," 18-year-old Phil DeVille muttered to himself, as he angled his iPhone 5c towards him on the kitchen table. He pressed the record button, before he stepped in front of it again. "Hey, Phil DeVille here! This is the moment you all have been waiting for! I'm going to do... the cinnamon challenge!"

"What's going on in here?" His mother, Betty DeVille unintentionally interrupted.

"Cut!" Phil groaned as he stopped recording, and turned to her. "Mom! I was making history! The first kid in Jim Jr. High School to conquer the Cinnamon Challenge!" Before Betty could respond, an iPhone SE/5, which was in a case resembling a "boys' tears" carton, rang on the coffee table in the living room. "Can you answer that, Mom?"

"Sorry Philly," Betty shook her head from her place at the sink, "But you can."

"But it's not even my phone!" Phil walked in the living room, "It's Lil's!" He then turned towards the bathroom and bedrooms. "Lil! Your phone's ringing!"

"I'm in the shower!" His twin sister shouted back.

When he looked at the caller ID, he saw the name "Nicholas" on the screen. He recalled that guy from middle school, when Lil seemed to have a crush on him. He then had a brilliant idea; snickering, he picked up the phone and answered it. "Y'ello?"

"Phil? Is Lil there?" Nicholas asked him.

"She's um, busy right now," Phil replied, "She's in the shower."

"Oh, okay. Well, I was wondering if she wanted to go out, and get a hamburger with me or something this Friday."

"A-actually, she's on this uh, new diet." Phil stifled snickers. He was a genius! "A uh... mud and worms diet!"

"Oh-kay," Nicholas sounded confused.

"But maybe we can play video games in the arcade instead. You and me, dude."

"That sounds good. Um, l-later." He then hung up.

"Haha!" Phil laughed in victory, "I'm a genius! Arcade, here I come!" When he turned around, a wet 18-year-old Lil was right behind him. She was wearing a light blue raglan pullover, blue and white lounge shorts, and Harry Potter Ravenclaw ankle socks. He screamed in surprise, and accidentally threw her phone in the air.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my phone?" She questioned him as he clumsily caught it.

"Nothing!" He claimed, quickly throwing it on the couch.

"You just tossed it on the couch; I saw you," Lil pointed out. She grabbed it, and checked her calls as Phil started feeling nervous. "Nicholas called me?" She gasped in shock.

"He did?" Phil feigned obliviousness, "That's interesting."

"What was he calling for?"

"He was uh..."

"I'll ask him myself." Lil excitedly dialed his number, and waited a short time for an answer. "Hi, Nicholas! Sorry I didn't answer earlier; I was in the shower."

"It's okay; I was just wondering if you wanted to get a hamburger or something, but Phil told me about your new diet."

"My what?"

"You know; your mud and worms diet."

"Wha-? I don't eat mud and worms! I never have in my life!" She glared at Phil when he scoffed and snickered.

"It's okay, I understand. It's hard to accept. Denial is normal," Nicholas assured her.

"But I'm not-!"

"Later." Before Lil could finish, Nicholas hung up.

Lil slowly turned to her nervous twin brother with a menacing glare. "So uh, Ni-Nick and I are going to the arcade this Friday."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Lil screamed with fury. She chased a now terrified Phil into the kitchen, where he tried to shield himself with a chair.

When Betty came back in the room, she hastily went in to put the fight to a stop. "Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?!"

"Phil sabotaged my possible date with Nicholas!" Lil pointed at her brother.

"I-I thought you were busy on Friday!"

"No, you didn't! You stole Nicholas from me, you, you-!"

"Alright! That's enough out of both of you!" Betty cut her off. "Sorry Phil, but you're not going anywhere this Friday."

"Ha!" Lil exclaimed, before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Why not?"

"He's gettin' his wisdom teeth out that day," Betty explained.

"What? Oh man! I forgot!" Phil exclaimed as he set the chair down.

"Haha!" Lil laughed tauntingly, "You're getting your teeth yanked out!"

"It's not that a big a deal," Phil crossed his arms.

"Actually, it is," Betty said the bad news to him, "This is surgery, so you'll be aching somethin' awful for a couple days."

"Ohh."

"Woo-hoo!" Lil cheered at the coincidental "karma."

"And the thing is, Howie and I have to take care of your grandparents, so..." Betty turned to Lil, "You'll have to take care of your brother."

"What?!"

"Ha! Haha!" Phil tauntingly laughed back, "You're gonna take care of me!" Lil stayed silent with blistering anger as the brunette boy rejoiced at her misery.

* * *

That Friday, Lil came to school by herself, since Phil was at his appointment for his surgery. In English class, she was almost falling asleep from boredom; conjunctions, clauses, who cares?! She looked to her left, and saw that 19-year-old Shenzi Tuck had already beat her in dozing off. She was sleeping on her boyfriend, 19-year-old Chuckie Finster's shoulder, while he looked like he was nodding off. Meanwhile 19-year-old Frankie Tuck was writing notes like her life depended on it; the class was her best one. The outfit she was wearing was head-turning like always; a blue Alice in Wonderland Tsum Tsums pullover, black ruffle lace shorts, black and white checkerboard Vans, hot pink feather earrings, a black hoodie with blue sleeves, and a yellow hood and front pocket, and a hot pink and yellow monster hood hat over her short, blonde hair. Her hair was in a half-ponytail like it usually was, but her hat concealed it.

Shenzi was in a short, black skirt, black and white short creepers, a black studded corset top that stopped an inch or two above her skirt's waistband, a black short-sleeved hoodie, black bow front-and-back earrings, and her black cat-eye prescription glasses, which were almost falling off of her face. She had a white extension in her bangs, and black fading into white extensions in her hair around her head.

18-year-old Kimi Finster was in a black and red bodycon mini dress with big cutouts at the sides, like the dress in "Pretty Woman", red Doc Marten boots with black laces, a black and red rose ring, black skeleton hand earrings and two red spiked barbells in her ears, and a black motorcycle jacket.

Lil herself was in a pink camisole, a black, blue, and pink plaid flannel shirt, light denim skinny jeans, white and dark pink Nikes, dusty-pink rose earrings, and a pink extension in her hair.

After what felt like years, somebody's phone rang loudly throughout the room, effectively startling all the students. Shenzi and Chuckie jumped out of their slumber, as the former's glasses fell on their desk with a small clatter. "Oh!" Ms. O'Keats flinched as well. "Whose phone was that?" She faced the students with an "I'm-not-playing" look on her face.

"M-mine," Lil stuttered, "I'm sorry, I thought I had it on vibrate."

"Just don't let it happen again, Ms. DeVille," Ms. O'Keats let her off with a warning. "Well, seeing as we only have five minutes left, why don't we discuss our weekend plans?"

Lil kept quiet about hers, as the students began discussing. "Hey! Guess what Kimi and I are doing later today!" Shenzi chimed in, standing from her seat.

"Oh, do tell us, Ms. Tuck," The teacher encouraged her when the students didn't say a word.

"Well you see, there's a new karaoke place in the mall, and they having singing competitions on the weekends, so we're going to sing a song!"

"It's going to be awesome," Kimi smiled, standing from her seat as well.

"I'll be sure to vote for you guys," Chuckie told them; he stood up, towering over his girlfriend a bit, as he laid his arm on her shoulders.

"Thanks Chuck," Shenzi laid her head on his chest and shoulder.

"I will too," Frankie told her.

"Thanks, sis."

"Aw, I wish I could come with you guys," Lil sadly chimed in.

"Why can't you?" 18-year-old Tommy Pickles asked her.

"Phil is getting his wisdom teeth taken out right now, and guess who gets to take care of him all weekend."

"Um, i-is it you?" Shenzi reluctantly asked her.

"Exactly _me!_ " Lil exclaimed angrily.

"How come your parents can't take care of him?" 18-year-old Roxy Zimmeruski asked her. She was in a purple-ish blue tank top, a turquoise cropped vest over it, a ruffled denim skirt, blue printed capri leggings, blue and white Converse high-tops, turquoise bow front-and-back earrings, a turquoise short-sleeve hoodie, and a dark blue extension in her wavy, orange hair.

"They have to take care of my grandparents," Lil explained, "What're you guys doing on the weekend?"

"We're going to Santa Barbara," Roxy shrugged, "We leave just after school."

"It's going to be awesome!" Bobby cheered. He was already in his blue and white striped vintage swimsuit, which looked like shorts and a t-shirt sewn together, black flip-flops, and gold-tone sunglasses under his black and green moto varsity hoodie.

"You guys are lucky," Lil remarked solemnly, already dreading her time with a drugged-up Phil.

Shortly after, the bell rang throughout the school, signaling the start of their next class. As Lil prepared for gym, she was still full of dread. Today of all days, her grandparents needed assistance from her parents, and starting on the same day, she had to take care of Phil by herself for the whole weekend. Why couldn't it be the other way around? Like, she could help her grandparents, while her parents took care of Phil? It was going to be the worse weekend of her life.

l-l

At the Pickles house, Tommy was getting ready for the night of singing, possible dancing, and food. He decided on a black tank top, a blue button-up t-shirt, black jeans, and brown and beige checkerboard Vans.

"Ooh, where you goin', fancy?" 17-year-old Dil Pickles smirked from the doorway.

"I'm going to this new karaoke place in the mall with Kimi, and a few of our friends," Tommy explained, "If you want to, you can come with us."

"Karaoke? Yeah! I'm in!" Dil cheered, before he dashed into his room.

l-l

Elsewhere, Lil barely made it back home on the bus with a now delirious Phil. He had his surgery done, but was still just barely on anesthesia. He was in dark denim jeans, a grey and white American Flag tank top, classic Converse high-tops, and a pink zip-up hoodie. Lil was still in her school clothes. She had to guide him to the front door with his arm around her shoulders as he barely walked on his own. "Almost there, here we go," She muttered, "One second, okay. Here we go." She was alarmed when his face hit the wall by the door. "Oh! Oh! Oh, I am sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She continued to struggle, having to leave the door open for a while after she walked in the house. "Come on, Phil, you've gotta give me some help here. Now, let's just get you on the couch."

"No! I gotta get my wisdom teeth taken out," Phil pointed out, his speech slightly altered by the gauze in his mouth.

"Your wisdom teeth are already out! Now get on the couch!"

"No, I want my bed!" Phil whined.

"Your bed's upstairs," Lil rolled his eyes in exasperation. She really did not want to carry her brother all the way up there. He was not fat, but he was heavy!

"Take me to my bed," He griped even more.

"Alright!" She gave in, and headed for the stairs after kicking the door shut, with Phil in tow. "One second." She let go of him to re-position herself, but he flopped down on the floor. She sighed and laid a hand on her forehead in frustration as Phil moaned in pain. So she decided to grab his ankles, and drag him up the stairs. "Going up the stairs; come on." Thankfully, his head didn't hit any of the steps. "Okay, up the stairs. Nice and easy. Atta boy."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few of the friends showed up at the new karaoke place; it was called "Sing En." It had round tables with 4 chairs each, a small stage, TVs all around that showed lyrics of any song sang, and walls that changed colors and prints in various areas.

Kimi was wearing a black Voodoo crop top, a black Tripp zip-front lace-up vest with a ruffle hem, black hip-hugger leather shorts, black chain earrings, two silver barbells, two ponytail bands, and black buckled knee-high boots. Shenzi was in a black short-sleeved top with slits in the sleeves and on the upper chest, a black lace square-neck corset top over it, a pink and black leopard tutu skirt, black and pink zebra print short creepers, a black and pink ribcage necklace, black and pink feather earrings, and black opaque tights. In her bangs was a pink extension, while the ones in the rest of her hair were black fading into pink.

Only there to cheer for Shenzi and her friends, Frankie and their parents were there too. Frankie was in a mid-sleeve, zebra and rose print mini dress with cutouts in the back, hot pink rose earrings, black Ash Venus sneakers, a black flowers ponytail band, and a zebra print bow barrette.

" _ **We're not the only o-o-o-o-o-ones!**_ " Dil finished singing "Spaceship" by Daughtry on the stage. He was in a black Americana tuxedo-like tank top, a jungle leaves printed button-up t-shirt, faded jeans, blue Vans, and his new signature Sherpa hat. It was green, brown, and tan, and like his old hats, it sported a joke teeth keychain. The audience cheered for him, as he stepped off the stage, and joined his friends. They all had cheered the loudest, especially Tommy. "You were awesome, D!" Tommy praised him as his younger brother rejoined the group at the table.

"Yeah, you were great!" (Shenzi)

"Great song choice!" (Frankie)

"I agree with Shenzi, you were great!" (Chuckie)

"Totally!" Kimi chimed in. "Well, I'm going to get a refill." After shaking her cup a bit for emphasis, she stood up and walked away to the soda machine.

When she was gone, two slightly scantily-clad girls around their age came up, and sat at the table uninvited. One had slightly pale skin, short black hair with purple streaks in the bangs, which were swept to the right side, and chocolate brown eyes. She was in an aqua blue camisole, a black, white and pink gradated animal print dress over it, ivory T-strap pumps, neon green retro hoop earrings, and lavender eye shadow. Her name was Marcy.

The other had paler skin, green eyes, and her short, curly hair was turquoise with pink and purple streaks. Her outfit looked like it came from a costume shop; it had mismatched knee-high socks, the left having black and pink stripes with a purple hem, while the other had black and white diamonds and a pink hem, dark denim low-riding shorts, a black lace ruffled camisole that stopped an inch or two above the shorts' waistband, short black pumps, Wonderland Alice suspenders, an expensive-looking pearl necktie necklace, blue dice earrings, a large, black pleather bow on the back of her head, and orange eye shadow. She was Raven.

"Is this your first time here?" Marcy smiled at Tommy, who felt awkward at the newcomers, as she took his cup and drank from it without permission.

"Uh, y-yeah, I guess," He stammered with uneasiness. Don't get the wrong idea; his heart belonged to Kimi. He just felt uncomfortable from the way this girl was looking at him. If Kimi saw this, things would surely go south.

"I'll hold your hand if you get nervous," She flirtatiously offered, doing just that.

"Uh..." Tommy turned to his friends for help, but they didn't know what to do.

"What's your name?" Raven smiled at Dil.

"Dil."

"That's hot," She smirked.

"Oh-kay," He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, m-miss?" Shenzi decided to take action.

"What?" Marcy snapped a bit at her.

She didn't flinch at her tone. "He has a girlfriend."

"I don't see her," Marcy smirked.

"Turn around." She turned to look behind her back, and an angry-looking Kimi was standing with a now full cup of caffeine-free Pepsi. "You see her now," She smirked.

"I don't see much," Marcy smirked back. Now frowning, Kimi set her cup on the table as Marcy stood up.

"Okay ladies, let's keep it calm," Shenzi stood up, along with Chuckie.

Raven noticed the four-eyed redhead, and pushed Dil aside to the floor to come closer, as the younger boy yelped in surprise. "What's your name?"

"Uh..." Chuckie drew out in confusion as Tommy checked on his brother.

"He's mine, sister!" Shenzi glared at her. "Back off!"

"You?" Raven's eyes widened, then she scoffed and turned to Chuckie, who was clearly peeved. "You can do much better."

"Alright, that's it!" Shenzi went in for the kill, but Chuckie, not wanting her to get in trouble, held her back, but he was furious as well. No one insulted his girlfriend and got away with it.

"So, you Goth freaks gonna sing tonight?" Marcy asked the two said girls.

"Well, we didn't come for the veggie burgers," Kimi smirked.

"But we're getting some, right?" Shenzi looked up at her.

"Yep," She replied, then turned to Marcy and Raven, "And yes, we're singing tonight."

"Awesome," Raven smirked back.

"So are we," Marcy crossed her arms.

l-l

"Well, I've gotta do something for him," Lil said to her phone speaker, "But he won't stop moaning. About an hour ago, he..." She stopped when she saw Phil leaning down the stairs, gripping the rail with both hands, before flopping down on the floor, luckily not getting hurt. Or, _more_ hurt. For comfort, he was now in grey sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with burgundy red tribal print sleeves, while barefoot. "Ugh, hang on." She lowered her phone to her shoulder. "Phil, why are you out of bed?"

"My face hurts!" He exclaimed with his hands on his cheeks.

"Just lay on the couch."

He stumbily walked to the couch. "Call Dr. Carmichael."

"I am _talking_ to Dr. Carmichael." Lil then continued her call as Phil flopped on the couch. "Yep, his anesthesia has worn off, definitely." She waited for his reply. "How do I know? Here, listen." She held the phone to her moaning brother's mouth for a couple seconds, then continued talking. "See?" She then couldn't hear his response. "What? I'm sorry, I can't..." She took a small pillow, and held it over Phil's face to muffle his groans. "Yeah. Uh huh, I have that; okay, I will. Thanks." She then hung up.

As he panted, Phil set the pillow next to his legs. "What'd she say?"

"I have to ice your face," She replied from the hallway to the kitchen. She then came back in the living room with a bag from the freezer. "All we have is frozen corn."

"No! I hate corn!" He protested.

"You don't have to eat it; I'm just going to lay the bag on your face."

"No!"

"Dr. Carmichael says to! Come on!" She came up to the couch with the bag in hand.

"No!" Phil tried to throw it across the couch after snatching it away, but Lil just grabbed it back, and struggled.

"Phil!"

"No! I don't want corn on my face! Lil, no! I don't want it on my face!"

"You're not eating it!"

"I don't care! I don't want it! Get it off my...!" At this point, she was hovering over him and sitting on his waist, fighting to get the bag on his face, before she was finally successful. Phil finally stopped struggling, as he managed to relax under the makeshift ice pack. "Ohh. Yeah, that feels nice." His voice was muffled by the bag.

"Yep," Lil nodded, "Just feel the corn." As she held the bag on his mouth, she tried to catch her breath.

l-l

"I can't believe that skank tried to flirt with you," Shenzi remarked angrily.

"It's okay, Shen," Chuckie assured her, "She's not my type. My type is... you." He kissed her cheek. "Can't wait to see you and Kimi sing."

"Thanks, Chuck."

"Okay, ladies and gents, we have a little singing contest going on here," The DJ announced, "Next up are a couple of Sing En regulars: Marcy Waterson, and Raven Hodgers!" The two girls walked up on the stage, flashing proud smiles at the gang along the way. "Alright ladies, choose your poison."

They whispered to each other for a moment, before deciding. "We're going to sing "Everybody Loves Me"," Raven told the DJ.

"Ooh, the hit by OneRepublic! Alright, here it comes." He started playing the music for the song. But the second they started singing, the gang were appalled; they were terrible! They were baffled at the fact that the club was cheering for them.

l-l

At the DeVille house, Lil was struggling to push a scooper into a carton of vanilla ice cream. "Ugh-gh-gh-gh, where's my ice cream?" Phil groaned.

"I am _getting_ your ice cream!" She exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Ice cre-e-e-e-ea-a-am!" He whined.

"It's frozen solid! I can't get the scooper in!"

" _Ice cre-e-e-e-e-e-e-ea-a-a-a-am!_ "

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " She screamed.

l-l

At the karaoke club, the gang waited for the two mean girls to finish singing, hoping it would be soon. Why was everyone cheering for them?

l-l

As Lil struggled with the scooper, Phil let out a long groan. "Alright, alright!"

"Ice cream," He moaned more quietly.

"You want ice cream? I'll give you ice cream!" She finally grabbed a rolling pin and a bowl, held the carton upside down above the latter, and used the former to whack the bottom of the carton repeatedly until the ice cream mass finally fell out. After grabbing a spoon, she ran out of the kitchen and to the couch. "Here!" She held out the bowl, so Phil took it in his hands. She sighed in exasperation, trying to recover from the annoying moments, but raised an eyebrow at him when he licked the frozen treat, leaving the spoon unused. After taking another lick, he pressed the ice cream against his cheek and groaned again, to her annoyance.

At Sing En, the two stuck-up girls finally finished their song. As the audience applauded, they walked off the stage. "Hey! We're clapping because it's over!" Shenzi and Frankie's mother, Felicia yelled out, earning scowls from them as the gang shared a laugh with her.

"Alright, alright," The DJ got everyone's attention, "Next up in this singing competition, we've got Kimi Finster, and Shenzi Tuck!" The gang cheered for the two as they walked up on the stage. "Alright girls, what're you gonna throw down?"

"We want to sing "I Love Rock N' Roll" by Joan Jett," Shenzi replied after grabbing a microphone.

"Oh yeah! A little rock and roll toni-i-i-i..."

"Yeah, just play it," Kimi cut him off in slight annoyance. The DJ started playing the music, so the two danced in place until the first cue was up. " _ **I saw him dancing there by the record machine,**_ " She started singing, her talent leaps and bounds ahead of Marcy and Raven's, " _ **I knew he must have been about 17.**_ "

" _ **The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song,**_ " Shenzi joined in, her singing abilities also exceeding the two mean girls' by miles. " _ **And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me.**_ "

" _ **And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me,**_ " Kimi repeated the line.

" _ **Singing, I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby!**_ " They sang together, as the club applauded for them. " _ **I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with me! Ow!**_ "

l-l

"Okay," Lil took out a container of antibiotic pills as Phil sat at the table, rubbing his cheeks with both hands, "It says you're supposed to take one of these antibiotics every 6 hours."

"Uh-uh," Phil groaned.

"Alright, open your mouth." She held the pill to him.

"I don't want that," He whined.

Lil rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You have to take it, or you'll get an infection."

"No, Lil! I don't want it!"

"Yes, you have to take it! Put it in your mouth! Put it in your mouth!"

"No!" He ended up smacking the pill container out of her hand, so the pills went flying.

"Phil!"

l-l

" _ **He smiled, so I got up, and asked for his name,**_ " Kimi sang solo, " _ **"But that don't matter," he said, 'cause it's all the same.**_ "

" _ **He said, "Can I take you home, where we can be alone?"**_ " Shenzi chimed in. " _ **And next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me.**_ "

" _ **Next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me.**_ "

" _ **Singing, I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby!**_ " They sang together once again. " _ **I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with me! Ow!**_ " Marcy and Raven rolled their eyes at the audience's dancing and cheering.

l-l

"You've gotta take this!" Lil held a pill to him again.

"No!" He protested.

"Yes!" Lil ducked down when Phil tried to hit her, and gaped at him in shock. "Did you just _swing_ on me?!"

"Maybe!" He glared back.

" _Take_ the _pill!_ " She screamed in fury.

"No!" He screamed back, but she started to fight for it.

"Yes, you have to take it! I don't care what you say! Take the antibiotic now!" She managed to get the pill in his mouth. "Ha!" She grabbed the water bottle from the table. "Now swallow it!" She dumped the water on his face, managing to get enough in his mouth for him to swallow the pill.

l-l

" _ **I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby!**_ " Kimi and Shenzi collaborated in the chorus. " _ **I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with- I love rock and roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with- I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby!**_ " Shenzi stood in front of Marcy and Raven's table, and kicked their basket of fries into their laps, before dancing again." _ **I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with- I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby! I love rock and roll, so come and take your time and dance with me!**_ " They finished, so the club patrons cheered loudly and enthusiastically for them, especially their friends and families, and were out of their seats. They walked back to their table, flashing proud smiles at Marcy and Raven on the way, where they were praised by their families, friends, and boyfriends.

"You guys were great!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Best singing I've ever heard!" Felicia added.

"You were amazing," Chuckie praised them, "You'll win for sure."

"Yeah, yeah, baby! What about that?" The DJ asked the patrons, and they all cheered again as the two mean girls booed, but they were drowned out. "Okay, that's everybody on the list. So now, to announce tonight's Sing En winner, here's the owner of the joint. The man who signs my checks: Daniel Waterson!"

The club cheered as the man walked up on the stage with the trophy. "Thanks, everyone. Lot of good singers tonight, huh?" Everyone cheered. "But I think two girls _really_ stood out." Shenzi and Kimi were given gestures of knowing they would win, Chuckie kissing Shenzi's temple, and Tommy lightly nudging Kimi. "So, tonight's winners are... Marcy and Raven!"

The two amateurs cheered as they walked up the stage, the gang looking flabbergasted. "Hey! Is an alien with bad taste controlling your brain, dude?" Dil questioned him.

"Dil," Tommy lightly scolded him.

"Those two can't sing!" He protested, as they took the trophy.

"Come on!" Frankie stood up from her seat.

"These girls got 10 times more applause than them," Chuckie added, now the whole gang on their feet.

"Just sit down," Raven sassed them.

"I'll sit _you_ down, you prissy brat!" Friar Tuck glared back, and the whole club protested with them.

"Hey, hey!" Mr. Waterson quieted them down. " _I_ own the club, so _I_ decide who wins."

"Thank you, Dad," Marcy laid a hand on his shoulder in gratitude.

" _Dad?_ " Kimi's eyes widened in disbelief, as Marcy flashed her a smug smile.

"That's cheating!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"Fix! Fix!" Dil yelled, and the club started booing.

"Hey! We won, 'cause we rock!" Marcy protested.

"Yeah, don't believe everything your daddy says," Kimi glared at them.

"Like when he tells you you're pretty!" Shenzi boldly added. That shocked the two "winners" and Mr. Waterson, while impressing their peers and making the other club patrons laugh at the same time.

"Okay, that's it!" Marcy glared. "You guys are banned from singing here ever again!" Mr. Waterson nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like we care," Frankie glared as they headed for the door.

"Let's just go," Chuckie said as they exited, not caring that their food was still there, unfinished.

* * *

 **(A/N: There's part 1! I only own Shenzi, Frankie, and Felicia. Everyone else belongs to Klasky-Csupo, the Schneider Bakery, OneRepublic, and Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Here's part 2! It's also the last for this little story. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Freak the Freak Out: Rugrats Style!**

Pt. 2

* * *

The next day, Lil was sleeping on the couch, still in her clothes from yesterday. She had been too busy with Phil to change... and sleep that well. When the doorbell rang, she practically fell off the couch to answer; it was the guys. "What?" She grumpily greeted them, before walking back in the house.

"Nice to see you too," Tommy remarked sarcastically.

"Thanks for the sunshine," Dil added, making Lil shoot a look at him.

"Wow, you don't look too good," Chuckie remarked in concern.

Lil sat back on the couch. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Well, we know you're taking care of Phil," Tommy took out a takeout bag, "So we brought you some frozen yogurt." Dil nodded.

"Thanks; I'm sorry. You guys are sweet. Phil's just been driving me crazy all night."

"Where is he?"

"Kitchen," She gestured to the said room, leading them there, where they saw Phil's wrists and ankles restrained in front of his chest, and a strip of duct tape over his mouth.

"You tied him up?" Chuckie asked her in surprise as Tommy put the yogurt in the fridge.

"I had to!" She defended her actions. "He refuses to take his antibiotic, and when I tried to force him to take it, he started swinging on me, so I had to do that!"

"At least he's sleeping," Tommy shrugged after closing the fridge door.

"Unless he's dead," Dil pointed out, making everyone look at him.

"Nah, he's sleeping," Lil looked at her motionless brother, "I hope..." She then turned back to her friends. "So, how was karaoke?"

"It was great at first," Chuckie shrugged, "But then..." He was cut off by noticing something. "What's on your arm?"

She glanced down at her forearm. "Phil's mouth blood." They reacted with disgust. "Can you guys untie him? I have to flush his gum holes with salt water." The boys reacted with even more disgust, but then the doorbell rang again. "Ough, who's that?" She groaned in exasperation, heading for the front door, "Just please untie Phil, and wake him up?" They agreed to do so, and went to work as she answered the door; it was Shenzi and Kimi. Shenzi was now in a black corset tulle dress, white over-the-knee socks with black stripes and a red heart on each of the fronts, short black combat boots, a black and white striped bow headband, red heart earrings, a red extension, and multiples that faded from black to red. Kimi was wearing a pink polo t-shirt, a black v-back dress, backwards, black and white mismatched knee-high socks with horizontal stripes on the right, harlequin diamonds on the left, and a light blue cuff on both, pink combat boots, silver bow rope earrings, turquoise barbells in her extra piercings, two ponytail bands, and a light blue necktie.

"Hi," Shenzi greeted her.

"We brought frozen yogurt," Kimi held out a bowl.

"Why?" Lil grumpily asked. "Y'know, frozen yogurt won't make our world's problems go away!"

"Should've gotten donuts," Kimi muttered to herself.

"How come you're cranky?" Shenzi asked the brunette.

"And why are you messy?" Kimi added.

"Phil," She gestured to the kitchen, where they saw Chuckie, Tommy, and Dil attempting to untie him.

"Ohh," They understood.

"Um, we-we need to talk to you," Shenzi told her.

"It's really important," Kimi added.

"'Kay," Lil nodded, "Let's go outside. I'd rather not be in here when they get that tape off Phil's mouth." After Lil walked outside with the yogurt bowl, Kimi stealthily stepped in the house. When she saw that Chuckie didn't seem to notice her, she carefully grabbed his car keys. After walking outside, she closed the door. "What's up?"

"Last night, we went to Sing En, the new karaoke place," Kimi began explaining.

"These two girls were really mean to us," Shenzi finished.

"Like, Angelica-level mean?" The brunette asked them, while eating the yogurt.

"More," The black-haired girl replied.

"And they cheated," Kimi told her, "It was an unfair competition."

"Ah," Lil was surprised at that.

"What's on your arm?" Shenzi asked her.

"Phil's mouth blood," Lil replied, and they reacted with disgust.

"Man, these knots are tight," Chuckie remarked, not realizing that his car keys were missing.

"I think there's some scissors in here somewhere," Tommy looked in the drawers, and found what he was looking for.

"Her dad owns the place?" Lil confirmed.

"Yep," Kimi nodded.

"He played favorites," Shenzi explained, "They're terrible, but they won simply because one of them is his daughter."

"And they banned you both from singing there ever again?" Lil asked them, and they confirmed. "Okay, I hate these girls."

"We do too," Kimi nodded.

In the house, Dil managed to cut the restraints on Phil's wrists, but in his delirious state, he started strangling him. As Chuckie looked for the scissors, Tommy tried to help his brother out.

"Want to help us get back at them tonight?" Shenzi asked the brunette.

"I need to take care of Phil," Lil pointed out.

"Don't worry about that," Kimi told her, "I have a plan."

She was hesitant about that. "I dunno."

"You want to stay here, and take care of Phil's bleeding mouth?" Kimi asked her.

When Lil peeked back in, she saw the boys struggling with Phil, then closed the door and turned back to the girls. "So, the plan?"

l-l

"It hurts so bad!" Phil groaned from his seat on the couch.

"Yeah, well," Tommy didn't know what to do for him, as he waited for Chuckie and Dil to return.

Just then, the two redheads walked back in the house and to the living room. "Okay, we looked everywhere," Dil told his brother.

"They're just not here now," Chuckie added.

"Will one of you massage my gums?" Phil requested.

The three looked at each other, then did a sound-off. "Not it!" Tommy quickly piped up.

"Not it!" Chuckie followed his actions. "You're it."

"Sorry bro," Tommy shrugged.

Dil gave them an annoyed glare, but gave in. "Fine." Feeling dread, he walked up to Phil and started massaging his gums.

Chuckie looked at Tommy when his phone's text tone rang. "Who texted you?"

"Lil," He replied after looking at his messages.

"What'd she say?"

"She said "Need you, Chuckie, and Dil to take care of Phil until midnight.""

"No," Chuckie protested.

"I don't want this to be my Saturday night plans," Dil added.

"Somebody has to stay with me!" Phil protested.

"Hey! You're biting!"

Chuckie was surprised when his own text tone rang from his phone. "Who texted?" Tommy asked him.

"Shenzi," He couldn't help but smile.

"What'd she say?"

""Hey, baby; you can't leave Lil's house. Kimi has your car keys."" He lightly puffed in exasperation.

"Figures," Tommy sighed.

l-l

At Sing En, Marcy and Raven had finished singing a song as Kimi and Shenzi entered the club. Marcy was now in a cat face galaxy cropped camisole, black shorts with rhinestone studs along the pockets, dark blue opaque tights, pastel snowflake dangling earrings, and black and white saddle pumps with a 4 ½ inch heel. Raven wore a Mad Hatter shirt with long two-layered sleeves, matching suspenders, a blue and black tutu skirt, black and neon green horizontally striped tights, black Doc Martens, a black sequin headband, and neon green heart dangling earrings. After they finished singing, the whole club cheered modestly except for Shenzi and Kimi. "Alright! That was our reigning champions, Marcy and Raven," The DJ announced, and the patrons cheered again. "Okay, we're going to take a fiver, so your MC can go pee." The club was silent at that. "That joke never gets a laugh."

Just then, the two amateurs noticed their competition. "Oh, look who's back," Marcy remarked as she and Raven walked up to them, "I thought I smelled failure."

"Then I guess you're sniffing yourself," Shenzi smirked.

"You know you can't sing here," Raven pointed out.

"Why would we want to?" Shenzi questioned her.

"So your daddy can let you win again?" Kimi crossed her arms.

"He picked us, because we sang the best," Raven claimed.

"Ha!" Kimi scoffed. "If the audience picked the winners, anyone here would beat you."

"But you're too scared to do that, aren't you?" Shenzi put her hands on her hips.

"We aren't scared to let the audience pick the best singer," Marcy replied.

"Nope," Raven added.

"Then pick someone," Kimi glared.

"And if we win?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You can make out with my brother," Kimi decided.

" _WHAT?!_ " Shenzi screamed.

"Raven likes him," The Asian girl pointed out.

"So do I! He's _MY_ boyfriend!"

"Worried?" Raven taunted her.

"Nope," Shenzi shook her head, "And if you lose," She tried to think of a way to punish them, "Um..."

"You have to babysit a boy we know," Kimi decided.

"Pft!" Marcy scoffed. "Fine."

"Good," Shenzi nodded.

"Now pick someone to sing against you," Kimi ordered.

"Alright," Marcy nodded, "We'll pick..." To Shenzi and Kimi's relief, they found a girl with short brown hair, wearing a red and black buffalo plaid beanie hat, purple round eyeglasses, Tripp Ezy Rider black and white skinny jeans, yellow Doc Martens, a yellow pyramid stud belt, yellow rose earrings, and an oversized v-neck cardigan with green zebra stripes on the bodice, yellow leopard spots along the opening, and pink leopard spots sleeves. All the buttons were done. "... Her."

Shenzi and Kimi secretly smirked at each other, then started acting. "Oh come on, not her!" Shenzi protested.

"At least pick someone who has a chance," Kimi added.

"You said anyone in this place," Marcy pointed out.

"And she _is_ in the place," Raven backed her up, then turned to their choice. "Hey! Ugly Betty!" The girl looked up at them. "Time to sing!"

She looked around, then pointed to herself. "Me?" She asked with an awkward dialect, and the two girls nodded.

l-l

At the DeVille house, the boys managed to pin Phil on the couch after a lot of struggle. He was strong when delirious! "Okay, Mrs. Carmichael's instructions say your gum sockets need to be flushed with salt water, so they don't get infected," Chuckie read off the list.

"No!" Phil protested.

"Do it!" Tommy ordered when the brunette boy started struggling. Chuckie barely managed to get the syringe in his mouth, and flush his gum sockets, Phil gargling at the gross taste. "Did you get his gum sockets?" Tommy asked him.

"I think so," Chuckie replied, "Let me check." He threw his head back when Phil bit down, just barely missing his nose, before he started full on attacking the boys with kung fu moves.

l-l

"I can't believe you thought she could make out with my boyfriend, and your brother," Shenzi grumbled.

"It's okay, Shen," Kimi assured her, "She won't get near him. Lil will win for sure. Trust me; she will."

"Well... okay," She hesitantly obliged.

"And besides; yesterday, Chuckie said she's not his type. You are. Your relationship will be fine."

"A-alright," She nodded, "I trust you."

"Okay, everyone," The DJ gained the patrons' attention, "We're doing something a little special tonight. You just heard the melodious voices of our champions, Marcy and Raven!" The club applauded modestly for them, Shenzi and Kimi's less enthusiastic.

"Melodious, my butt," Shenzi whispered to Kimi, who snickered.

"Well, they've picked a challenger to sing next, and then you, the audience, are gonna pick the winner by your own applause. Are you guys down?!" The club patrons cheered. "Alright," The DJ quieted them down. "What's your name, up at the mic there?"

The challenger looked nervous before responding. "Mi-Mildred Chmelar."

Marcy and Raven snickered at that. "Wow, that's a name," The DJ remarked, "What're you gonna sing tonight, Mildred?"

"Um, I would like to sing... Freak the Freak Out," She mumbled shyly.

The patrons, sans a certain two, were skeptical. "Really? Are you sure? That's a pretty intense song."

"I'd like to sing it now, please!" "Mildred" demanded with a lisp.

The DJ raised his palms in defense. "Alright. Here comes Mildred, singing Freak the Freak Out!" As the audience cheered, he started playing the music. Everyone waited in anticipation as "Mildred" lamely danced in place, waiting for her cue.

" _ **Are you listening? Here me talk, here me sing,**_ " She started singing once her cue came, " _ **Open up the door; is it less? Is it more? When you tell me to beware, are you here? Are you there? Is it somethin' I should know? Easy come, easy go. Out of your head; don't hear a word I said. I can't communicate.**_ " After that, she started stripping out of her disguise, starting with her hat, so her yellow hair extension was out for everyone to see, followed by her glasses and fake nose, as Marcy and Raven were in shock. " _ **When you wait, don't relate. I try to talk to you, but you never even knew, so, what's it going to be? Tell me, can you hear me?**_ " She then whipped her cardigan off, revealing a black studded bustier and a yellow bralet crop top under it, as the audience cheered enthusiastically for her. Lil grabbed the microphone off the stand, and marched down the stage walkway.

As she danced in place, Shenzi and Kimi taunted Marcy and Raven with acts of surprise. " _ **I'm so sick of it; your attention deficit. Never listen, you never listen. I'm so sick of it, I'll go throw another fit. You never listen, you never listen. I scre-e-e-ea-a-am your name! It always stays the s-a-ame! I scre-e-e-ea-a-am, and sho-o-ou-ut! So what I'm gonna do now, is freak the freak out!**_ " She then jumped on Marcy and Raven's table, and started dancing on it. " _ **Whoa-oa-oa! Whoa-oa-oa! Whoa-oa-oa! Whoa-oa-oa-ooaaoh! Whoa-oa-oa! Whoa-oa-oa! Whoa-oa-oa! Whoa-oa-oa-ooaaoh!**_ " Lil then jumped back on the stage, and invited Shenzi and Kimi to dance with her. After they stepped back down, she started singing again, walking on the floor amongst the audience. " _ **Patience runnin' thin, runnin' thin, come again. Tell me what I get; opposite, opposite. Show me what is real. If it breaks, does it heal? Open up your ear; why you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark; are you even thinkin' of me? Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know. What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you, so, what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me?**_ "

She came back on the stage. " _ **I'm so sick of it; your attention deficit. Never listen, you never listen. I'm so sick of it, I'll go throw another fit. You never listen, you never listen. I scre-e-e-ea-a-am your name! It always stays the s-a-ame! I scre-e-e-ea-a-am, and sho-o-ou-ut! So what I'm gonna do now, is freak the freak out!**_ " She finished the song with a dip to almost sit on her feet, as the audience cheered loudly for her, all out of their seats. Shenzi came up on the stage and hugged Lil with excitement, followed by Kimi grabbing her hands in a celebratory way. Marcy and Raven tried to stop the cheers, but were unnoticed.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait!" Mr. Waterson walked up on the stage.

"Wait for what?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow at him.

"The crowd hasn't voted yet," Marcy pointed out in a pathetic tone.

"Yeah!" Her dad backed her up. "All those for Marcy and Raven!" The two girls clapped their hands, but were met with silence and 'they were alright' gestures, as the DJ awkwardly drank his soda. "All those for Mildred Chmelar." The audience went wild, cheering and applauding yet again, indicating that Lil was the winner. As the three friends danced in celebration, Mr. Waterson led Marcy and Raven out of the club.

l-l

At the DeVille house, Tommy and Chuckie were massaging a moaning Phil's jaws, feeling very irritated and exhausted. "Dude, would you quit saying ehhhnnn?" Tommy griped at him.

"This is not how I want to spend my Saturday night," Chuckie said. He was hoping to spend some time with his precious girlfriend, but he didn't know where she was. He didn't even know if she was alright.

"Can't you call any of the girls?" Tommy asked Dil.

"I'm trying, T! None of them are answering!" He pointed out.

"G'aaah!" Phil groaned.

"Be quiet!" Chuckie's head leaned back in exasperation as Tommy groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, guys!" Lil came in the house, still in her performance outfit.

"There she is!" Tommy and Chuckie stood up immediately, the former expressing their relief. "How could you guys leave us to take care of him?!"

"I'm sorry," She tried to apologize.

"You know Kimi stole my car keys?" Chuckie exclaimed.

"I'm covered in Phil's gum blood!" Dil added.

"Alright, alright," Lil tried to keep things calm when all 3 boys started talking angrily at once, before the doorbell rang, silencing everyone. "Come in!" To the boys' surprise, Marcy and Raven walked into the living room, looking angry. "You guys don't have to take care of Phil anymore tonight."

"Yeah, you do," Dil said.

"No," Lil shook her head, then gestured to the two guests, "They do."

Everyone was silent, before Chuckie broke it. "Them?"

"He's the boy you're babysitting," Lil told the two girls, gesturing to Phil.

"Babysitting?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You have to massage his jaw, both sides," She began explaining the requirements for him, "And every hour, use that syringe to flush his bloody gum holes with salt water."

"Ew," Marcy grimaced.

"Gross," Raven griped.

"Yeah, it's worse than you think," Lil smiled, and the boys agreed with her.

"I don't want to flush his bloody gum holes," Marcy protested, as Raven shook her head.

"Too bad; _you_ lost the bet," Lil taunted them, "Alright, let's all go back to Sing En!" The three boys cheered, then left the house with her.

l-l

"I'm sorry we left you guys to take care of Phil," Shenzi patted Chuckie's shoulder in genuine sympathy, "It was part of a plan to get back at those two mean girls."

Chuckie sighed, before nodding. "It's okay. They deserve it, anyway."

"Yep," Kimi giggled, "Sorry for taking your car keys."

"It's fine," He assured them, "I'm glad your ban was lifted."

"Me too," Kimi nodded. l-l

Meanwhile, the DeVille house living room was a mess from everything that had happened since the friends left. "Phil?!" Marcy yelled out.

"Where are you?!" Raven yelled.

"We just want to change the gauze in your mouth!"

"Where'd he go?" The blue-haired girl wondered aloud in frustration.

"I don't know! I thought he went that..." Marcy was cut off by Phil jumping up from behind, tackling her to the floor, and wrestling with her.

"I just want to put the stupid gauze in your mouth!" Raven screamed.

"Stay away from me, you freak!" Phil glared, before Marcy tackled him and began to fight with him. With a scream of battle, Raven ran to help her out.

When Howard walked in, he was surprised at the scene before him; two girls he didn't even know wrestling with Phil, all of them screaming. "Uh, Betty?" He walked back outside, not knowing what to do. "You might want to see this."

l-l

"Hey uh, Chuckie?" Shenzi smiled. "How about _you_ go up there, and jam this place up?"

"Wha-what?" He stammered. "Oh, I can't sing."

"Can too!" Kimi protested. "You've sang to me whenever I had nightmares when I was little. Heck, you still do! And you're a great singer!"

"I know you are, because you sing to me too," Shenzi added, then gestured to the stage, "Go on!" She gently urged him.

"Well... okay," He gave in. His friends cheered as he walked to the stage.

"Alright, what's your name, glasses?" The DJ asked him.

"Ch-Chuckie Finster," He stammered.

"What're you gonna sing tonight, Chuckie?"

"Um, I... I want to sing "Beautiful to Me" by Olly Murs. And dedicate it to a... special girl in the audience." He waved to Shenzi, who waved back. "She's my special girl, and always will be." She smiled lovingly up at him, with her hands on her cheeks.

"Alright! Here's Chuckie Fibster singing "Beautiful to Me"!" The DJ announced, before turning on the music.

"It, it's Finster."

"Right!" He said to him as a way of saying "Sorry, my bad."

l-l

" _ **I don't care what you see; you're beautiful to me.**_ " Chuckie was almost finished with the song. By now, Shenzi was almost in tears. Her favorite part was " _ **Love, open your heart, and let it go. You're so amazing; don't you know?**_ " It made her heart flutter and pound at the same time, both times. " _ **You're beautiful to me.**_ " He concluded the song, before the music ended, as the club cheered loudly for him.

His girlfriend ran up on the stage as their friends cheered, and embraced him tightly, still feeling emotional. "That was beautiful," She mumbled with her head on his chest and shoulder.

"You've got it beat, Shen," He said into the mic, and the audience applauded again.

* * *

 **(A/N: The End! You know the disclaimer; none of the songs used belong to me. The two used here belong to Victoria Justice and Olly Murs, respectively.)**


End file.
